poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Canterlot Meets Crystal Prep (MMFG)
This is how Canterlot High meets Crystal Prep in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. At Canterlot High, Mal and his Friends are practicing rocking and Gains Mixel Parts, Then after finishing the band, They returned to their normal self Duncan (Total Drama): That was very cool. Gobba (EG): You bet. Chomly (EG): I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it! rocka a guitar Mal: Um, we're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games, remember? Human Alphablock H: He's right you know. Magnifo (EG): Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Planet Mixel, power does whatever you want. But... Human Alphablock E: It won't be easy. Mal: This isn't Planet Mixel. Krader (EG): Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Mal: I know that. Magnifo (EG): And while Mal works on keeping the magic out of the games, I've been working on what to put in! giggles Hoogi (EG): Magnifo, what'd you go an' do? Sends some Costumes Sports Magnifo (EG): Well, I had a little time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms! puts A Friendship Games Uniform clothes on Gobba Gobba (EG): You really didn't have to do that. Footi (EG): I know. Shuff (EG): No. You really didn't have to. Footi (EG): I know! giggles Outside, The buses appear and the Crystal Prep Students Arrived, then Principal Azulongmon meets Dr. X Principal Azulongmon: Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Dr. X. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit. Dr. X: Oh, yes, Principal Azulongmon. I'm sure that would be fascinating. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon meets Principal Cherubimon Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Principal Cherubimon. Even if it means another defeat. Principal Cherubimon: Thank you, Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time. and the Crystal Prep Students arrived, Then Krog hits Flain Krog (EG): Comin' through! Flain thuds Meltus Flain (EG): Ouch! Meltus (EG): Seriously? Zorch (EG): Oops. Flain (EG): Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. groans Vaka-Waka Oh, sorry. Why don't you go ahead? Vaka-Waka (EG): sweetly You are such a sweetie! and hushed I am watching you! walks away, Then a Rocking music Kamzo Jumps Kamzo (EG): Ahh! Yeah! out sounds Globert arrived Globert (EG): You are kinda being a doormat right now. device beeping Sci-Mike: Whoa. Flain (EG): I found a track of Magic, Let's Go. they went into the Canterlot High, The students look at the new students Emma (Total Drama): Hi, Flain. went inside Stephanie (Total Drama): Hey, Flain. look at Stephanie, Then they continue searching Miles (Total Drama): Hi, Flain. Sky (Total Drama): Hi, Flain. Laurie (Total Drama): Hi, Flain. Alejandro: Hola, mi amigo. Flain (EG): Um, hi. Sora Takenouchi: Hey, what's happenin'? Mimi Tachikawa: Really nice to see you. Ella (Total Drama): Flain, how ya doin'? Rika Nonaka: Flain, Yo! Flain (EG): Hi. Hello. Uh, good. Flain bumps into Rose Rock and loses his glasses Rose Rock (EG): Flain? I almost didn't recognize you. Flain (EG): Uh, I can't see. Rock puts the Glasses back on Flain, And he was Finally able toes Rose Rock Rose Rock (EG): When did you start wearin' glasses? Flain (EG): Um, like, since forever. the Amulet Device beeps Flain (EG): Uh, I gotta go. they leave Rose Rock (EG): Uh, okay. Bye? Aw. Derpy comforts her, Later, After putting some clothes for the big Friendship Games Krader (EG): Uh, Wiztastics and Spikels, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start. Magnifo (EG): Oh, pff. Kch. Fff. Ts! Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy! Max into Wiztastic Max, Then the Spikels Max into the Spikels Max Zoey (Total Drama): Amazing! Flain searches for magic, Then the Amulet Decives beeps and opens and Steals the Powers of Wiztastic Max and Spikels Max, Causing them to get drained and weakened, and absorbed them completes, creating a small magic ball, and closes it Scorpi (EG): of breath Actually, Shuff, now that you mention it, I suppose I could use a tiny break. faints Shuff (EG): I told you. They Opened the door, Reveal to be Flain (EG), Vulk (EG), Zorch (EG) and Sci-Mike All but 4: Flain? Flain (EG): Yes. Krader (EG): Well, I'll be. You shoulda told us you were comin'. Hoogi (EG): those glasses. What are you wearing? It's so...severe. Flain (EG): My uniform? Lunk (EG): Your uniform for what? Flain (EG): For...Crystal Prep. But why does everyone at this school know who I am? Flurr (EG): Did you just say "Crystal Prep"? Lillipup Pops out Lillipup: barks Lunk (EG) and Mesmo (EG): Lillipup! Flain (EG): gasps You know my dog's name, too? Sci-Mike: Yep. Principal Azulongmon and Dr. X gives a tour about Canterlot High Principal Azulongmon: And our music program has especially taken off. He saw a Crystal Prep Flain Principal Azulongmon: Flain? Flain (EG): This is getting ridiculous! Dr. X: I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student. Principal Azulongmon: Your student? Dr. X: The smart ones are always curious. I'll return him to check in with the rest of his classmates. X takes Flain and the others to check in students and walks with him Principal Azulongmon: I didn't know Flain had a twin brother. Zaptor (EG): He doesn't That Flain is obviously the Flain from this world since it couldn't possibly be the Flain from the mixel world since the Flain from the mixel world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses. Principal Azulongmon: confused Nevermind. walks away Outside, Flain is are with Dr. X Walking to the Students meeting Flain (EG): I'm sorry, Dr. X. I was just following these strange readings. Actually, they led me to those guys and— Dr. X: Flain, what you do in your free time is of little interest to me, but while you're here, I...all of Crystal Prep, in fact, require your complete focus. Flain (EG): But why does everyone at this school seem to know me? Sci-Mike: And why did you know it? Dr. X: Perhaps they're trying to confuse you. Perhaps they're trying to lure you away. Flain (EG): It didn't feel like anyone was trying to lure me. Dr. X: I don't know what they're planning, but I guarantee, it isn't to help us win. Flain goes into Students meeting, Meanwhile, the 24 EG Mixels are in the hallway and we're confused about Flain Magnifo (EG): I can't believe our world's Flain goes to Crystal Prep! Gobba (EG): You're saying that Flain's gonna play against us? He'd never do that! Lunk (EG): Our Flain wouldn't. Mal: angrily Our Flain is a leader in Planet Mixel and an expert in maxing! And if he was here, we'd have already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes. breath Sorry. I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from him. Flurr (EG): He's a leader Planet Mixel. Probably got problems of his own to deal with. Torts (EG): We certainly can't expect him to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few random max-ups. Mal: But they aren't minor! Power came into this world when I stole Flain's Cubit Crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control... Lunk (EG): Oh, Mal, I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out. Zaptor (EG): You're the one who helped us understand what was goin' on with the sirens. Remember? Mal: I guess. But Flain was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them. Magnifo (EG): But don't you remember, darling? What we needed to defeat them was you. Mal: sighs All right. 24 EG Mixels Cheeed Gobba (EG): Come on, guys! Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy. You comin', Mal? Mal: I'll...catch up with you guys in a bit. they leave, Mal went outside and sits, Then Mal Reads his Journal to Flain, But still no reply Mal: sighs Still no reply. He looks at the portal and gets an idea Device Detects the Statue of Canterlot high Portal, Then Flain walks and Looks at the portal, then the Device opens Mal: Maybe there's another way I could reach him. then, Mal touch the Portal and Begin to drain him, Absorbing Mal's Power Mal: Hey! Let go! Flain closes the device, Both bounces it back, The device electrify Mal: What did you do?! Principal Cherubimon: Flain, you have to check in with the others. Flain runs off, Mal looks and touches the Portal, Which is Closed Mal: Where's the portal? in horror Where's the portal?!Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Frogadier55